


...gosh darn it ron

by InfinityRawrses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: bros being bros, sillyness insues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityRawrses/pseuds/InfinityRawrses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron being bros, destroying public property to the extreme</p>
            </blockquote>





	...gosh darn it ron

Ron and Harry sat outside the library. Waiting for their homebro Hermione, when suddenly they recalled the rather annoying antics of one Draco.  
"Gosh darn it Ron that Draco gets me so cheesed!" Harry punched an underclassman in anger, because let's face it they are annoying. Ron stood up. "Harry, I have an idea!"  
"Ron, that is a dangerous thing."  
No. Harry. Listen. Hermione. She told me. Of a spell. To magnetize the first years to Draco. For like, a week."  
"Whaaaa?"  
"No Harry we got this!"

And so they learned the spell and practiced and practiced and practiced until the day. 

"Ron."  
"Yes Harry?"  
"We got this"  
Ron took out his wand and pointed to Draco. The spell was executed better than any spell he had ever executed.  
Except for the fact that his wand was broken. Ron was magnetized to the sun, and thus hurtled the earth towards it.  
Ron looked at Harry. "I'm so sorry Harry!"  
"It's alright Ron. You did your best."  
"Harry. "  
"Yes Ron?"  
"Your my best friend!"  
Harry began to tear up. "Your my best friend too Ron!" The two of them cried together and accepted their fate. As the earth reached the sun both Harry and Ron knew one thing. This would have been an awesome spell had Ron not executed it.


End file.
